No Good, No Service!
by DescendantsFan94
Summary: Audrey takes Mal with her to the Auradon Mall downtown, but while shopping, Mal discovers that some people aren't willing to play nice with her just because of who her mother is and where she comes from. Will justice be served for her?


**Author's Note:** Hey guys, got another story for y'all. This one is about discrimination against Mal because of her background and obviously because of who her mother is. I thought of reflect to how our world is when it comes to discrimination with black people, LGBT, disabled, you name it, but what happens when you can't buy some clothes because they don't like the fact that you come from somewhere else? Read and find out.

* * *

 **Saturday Morning**

It was a beautiful Saturday in Auradon as everyone was taking a break from school at Auradon Prep. Kids are playing, studying or just chilling around the place. Audrey decides to invite her usual girlfriends with her to go shopping at the Auradon Mall. She calls Lonnie, Jordan, Ally and Jane, but they said they all went to the beach on Ariel's Grotto but forgot to invite Audrey while trying to rent a magic carpet to get there. That was a bit upsetting, but she wasn't going to let that get to her. She remembers the VK girls and Evie was the first one on her mind, and knows that she would be in the chemistry lab and eventually finds her, but then….

"I'm sorry, Audrey, I wish I could, but I have to do this chemistry experiment for class." Evie said.

"It's fine, but you know what Freddie or Mal are doing?" Audrey asks because she desperate needs to have some girl time with someone.

"Well, Freddie is helping Doug with Shadow Puppets for Drama class since you know…Freddie's an expert, heh." Evie chuckled.

"Obviously." Audrey said lowly getting the joke.

"But Mal's not doing anything, she's in our room."

This lit up Audrey's eyes, "Perfect!" Then runs to the stairs and down the hall to where Mal and Evie stay in and opens the door to find the purple-headed teen on her bed, looking through her spell book.

Mal turns to face the pretty pink princess, who looked hesitant at first but shakes it off.

"Can I help you?" Mal asks.

"Well, you see…" Audrey starts to say, "I was planning on going to the mall."

"Ok?"

"But everyone else is busy, and I really want to spend some girl time." Audrey explains.

"Wow, that's a bummer."

"But then, I thought of you, and also Evie said you weren't busy."

" _ **Oh Evie, why?!"**_ Mal thought. "So you're saying you want me to go dress shopping with you?"

"Exactly." Audrey answered.

"I don't think so, malls aren't really my taste." Mal said then faced her spell book again.

"Oh please!" Audrey walked to Mal's bed and got on her knees and puts her hands together while staring at Mal.

"Woah!" Mal said wide eyed at Audrey.

"There's no one else and I don't wanna be by myself. I just want some quality girl time with my friends and you're the only one not busy. Please, I'll make it worth your while. I'll buy you any dark color clothes you want." Audrey started to use her puppy dog eyes like she does on her parents which seems to work all the time. Mal was starting to get uncomfortable with those eyes and eventually gives in to the princess.

"Alright, fine, I'll go with you." Mal said under her breath.

"Yay!" Audrey jumps up and cheered a bit with a big smile and hugs Mal when she got on her bed. "Thank you! I promise you won't regret it."

" _ **Too Late."**_ Mal thought.

* * *

 **Auradon Mall**

It has to be the biggest place she's ever been at. Everywhere she looks, there's stores left and right, escalators leading up to three-No! Four stories. From clothing stores to electronics to a movie theater. Even a few kiosks featuring snacks, custom shirts and stuffed dolls of Belle and Beast, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and more. This place had everything you could ever imagine, you could even fit the giant Killer Whale that ate Pinocchio and Geppetto before they escaped.

"I feel like I'm on a different planet." Mal said looking around.

"I know, isn't it great? I could just live hear and get the newest dress before anyone else." Audrey's eyes are now sparking like Cinderella's glass slippers as she admires the one place she calls her home away from home.

"It's a princess's dream, alright." Mal said in a low voice.

"I know, right? It's every girl's dream." Audrey said.

"Not sure it's mine, though. I've never been hear before." Mal said.

"No surprise, since I know that you never buy clothes from anything store before. But don't worry, we'll find something." Audrey said.

"Like from where?" Mal asked

Audrey looks to where they should start shopping at and she immediately knows the place and pulls Mal to the escalator on their left.

"I'm guessing you know a place?" Mal said feeling Audrey hand squeeze tight around her wrist.

"Yes! We're going to the one place that sells clothes you might like." Audrey said.

"Really?" Mal said unsurely.

"Personally, I never go there because I'm a dress type of girl, but now I have a reason to."

As they reach the second floor, Audrey drags Mal along to the stores on the left and passes 3 stores until they reached to their destination.

"Behold!" Audrey said.

Mal looks and sees something she never thought she see before. The store had a big sign that reads 'Trend N Punk'. They went in and see all these shirts, pants in bright and dark colors. There are even skinny jeans with zippers on the thighs, leather jackets in at least seven different dark colors, one of them being purple with Mal got her eyes on. Also, most of the shirts have these different sayings like 'Being Good Has Never Felt So Bad', 'Auradon Rocks' and 'Need a Curse to Help me Sleep!'.

"Wow! This is…like Paradise!" Mal said with excitement in her eyes.

"I figured you would like it. This place is popular to almost every teen in Auradon. They opened this place just a month after you and the other VKs came here. They see you outfits as inspiration, even decided to make accessories that goes with the outfits." Audrey explained.

"I can't believe this, they made this store because of us?" Mal asked.

"I guess Auradon wanted to make you feel more welcome." Audrey said.

"Well, I should thank whoever came up with this." Mal said as they walk through the store, checking out the amazing edgy clothes on the racks.

"Ben might had someone secretly take pictures of you guys and sent them to the company." Audrey said.

"My, my. I had no idea Ben was so sneaky." Mal said, starting to grin, "I'm rubbing off of him."

"Sounds like it, haha." Audrey laughed.

Mal looks to see what she would like to wear, and spots something interesting. A purple shirt with a green dragon's head in the front.

"Yeah, my kinda style." Mal said as she takes the shirt off the rack.

"You and your signature colors." Audrey joked.

"That so, Ms. Pink and Blue?" Mal smirked.

"Good point." Audrey said then she turned to see black leather jacket with purple sleeves. "What about this one?" She pointed out.

"That looks wicked." Mal said, "I'll take it."

And Audrey takes the jacket and gives it to Mal, who was starting to love shopping.

"I think I might've saw some purple skinny jeans with zippers and some dragon accessories." Audrey said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Mal said.

After almost 20 minutes of trying on 3 outfits, the girls are ready to check out and the cashier was wearing a black shirt and has bright green hair with glasses on and a nose ring. The cashier immediately knows who Mal is and shrieks a bit.

"Oh my God, you're Mal! Our hero!" She said.

Both Mal and Audrey stared at her wide eyed and Mal spoke first, "Um, yep, that's me."

"I just wanted to thank you for being here, these clothes and other stuff were an inspiration from you and your friends from the Isle."

"So I heard." Mal said

"I even made my hair green cause I thought that be cool since we also sell hair dyes. I love your hair, I wish my hair was naturally green like your hair color is."

Mal felt so admired that there's people who want to dress like her and her friends that they even want to change their hair colors to prove it.

"That's sweet of you, thank you." Mal said.

"Oh, and today we're having a sale. With this purchase, you can get a free shirt and pants, so you can pick whichever you want without paying." The cashier said.

"That so?" Mal said then looks for something to get.

She finally spits her eye on something that might be a good look for a certain princess. It was a pink tee, with the words 'Princesses Rock' in blue writing. She also see black skinny jeans with blue birds on them from to bottom. Mal thought that would be perfect for Audrey to wear but knew she would not go for it but thought of an idea, even though she would have to wear a dress to do it.

"Hey, see that pink shirt and black jeans?" Mal pointed out to the rack on the right.

"Yeah, but you want to wear pink?" Audrey said.

"It actually says you since it's pink with blue words and those jeans have blue birds on them." Mal said.

"That's not really my style." Audrey said.

"It should be." Mal said then tells her her idea, "Look, if you take the outfit, then you can…(sigh) pick out a dress for me to wear."

Audrey gasped when she heard Mal's offer and claps her hands furiously, "Really? You do that?!"

"I'm as serious as Ursula's deals." Mal said.

"Well…ok!" Audrey said then went to grab the outfit Mal picked out.

"Thanks a lot." Mal says to the cashier as they are heading out.

"No problem, hope you enjoy those clothes." The cashier said.

* * *

Another level up, Audrey drags Mal to her favorite store, 'Pretty in Pink'. Mal almost regret the deal she made, but keeps thinking about how it'll be worth to see Audrey in a shirt and pants for once. They got in and they took in the sight of bright and pale colors like pink, yellow, blue, more pink in forms of dresses, dress shirts and skirts, and dress pants.

"Isn't this heaven?" Audrey said then sighed sweetly.

"Yeah, a very pink heaven." Mal said sarcastically.

"Don't knock it til you try it." Audrey and she walks around the store to look for clothes for her and Mal.

"Will do." Mal said with fake enthusiasm.

"Go look around, I've got dresses to find." Then Audrey runs like a flash and disappears around the corner, leaving Mal by herself.

"I guess as long as I'm here…" Mal says.

She starts to walk around and stops at a stand with a round table filled with clothes in stacks, folded.

"Ugh, is there anything not bright?" She says as she picks up a pale green shirt with a pale blue ribbon at the top.

Behind Mal was two girls in their twenties that have name tags on them, meaning they work in the store. They have been glaring at Mal when she was looking at the clothes but didn't see her walk in with Audrey.

"Can you believe _she's_ here?" One of the girls with blonde hair said.

"What is she doing here? Isn't this too dressy for her?" The second girl with brown hair said.

"Whatever the reason, she's not getting any service from me." The blonde said.

"Make it double from me." The brunette said.

Mal then went to the next section near the back wear the girls were at and still tries to find something suitable for her at least, but no luck. She then notices the two girls and hoped that they could help her find something.

"Excuse me, I was wondering what else you have hear? Something my taste?" Mal said.

"Can't help." The blonde said with the name tag 'Marcy' on it.

"We're busy." The brunette said with the name tag 'Paige' on it.

"You're just standing there." Mal said.

"Exactly." They both said.

Mal was getting a strange vibe from them and decides to walk away, hoping to find Audrey.

" _ **What's with them? It's like they don't wanna help me."**_ Mal thought.

She eventually spots Audrey, already have five or six dresses by the hangers.

"Wow, you sure love your dresses." Mal said with a side grin.

"I sure do!" Audrey beamed with a huge smile.

She pulls out a lavender purple dress with a sparkly white belt on.

"I picked this out for you, it reminds me of the dress Evie made for the coronation." Audrey said.

"Well, I guess that isn't so bad." Mal admitted with her finger on her chin.

"Come on, the dressing rooms are in the back." Audrey said then leads her the fitting rooms that is half occupied.

There are at least 10 rooms, 5 on each side with one side having two available next to each other while the right side has 3 open.

"Lets go to the last two on the right." Audrey suggested.

"Fine with me." Mal said.

Mal went to the last one while Audrey went in the second to the last. Mal stripped off her signature Isle of the Lost outfit and puts on the one Audrey gave her. The dress reaches to her knees and she zipped it up on her back. It turns out that it does look like the dress she wore before.

"How is it?" Audrey said from the other room.

"It's fits for one thing." Mal said.

"Ooh, let me see." Audrey said.

They both came out in the dresses with Audrey wearing a dress that's pink on top and white with a blue line at the bottom.

Audrey gasps then says, "I knew I picked out a good dress."

"Yeah, I have to admitted I look really Auradonian in this." Mal said with a smile.

"Oh, I forgot to give you these dresses." Audrey said as she went back in and got out with two more dresses in different shades of purple, one tight dark purple with long sleeves and the other one regular purple with a lavender cardigan.

"Awesome, let's get dressing." Mal said.

"I couldn't agreed more." Audrey and they both went back in the rooms and closed the doors.

While putting on the dark dress, Mal had this question she's been dying to ask Audrey and figures now's as good as any time.

"Hey, Audrey?" She asks.

"Yeah?" Audrey replies.

"How are the employees here?"

"Oh, they're super helpful, at least two of them always comes up to me and helps me find the nicest clothes they have, I even pre-ordered and they always held the newest ones for me since I'm there number 1 customer. Why you ask?"

"It's just these two girls are acting the opposite of how you describe them."

"What?" Audrey said walking out in a light blue dress with sequined pink flowers on it, "Are you sure?"

Then Mal came out and answers, "I asked for some help while they were standing around and they told me they were busy."

"That doesn't seem right, are you sure they work here?" Audrey asked.

"They have name tags on." Mal said.

"Well, maybe they're having an off day." Audrey suggested.

"Maybe." Mal said unsurely.

The girls went back in and changes into they're last dresses.

"Yeah, I'm sure they feel awful of how they acted and when you see them, they'll apologize." Audrey said while changing.

"I guess right." Mal said while also changing.

"Yeah, this is Auradon after all." Audrey said.

"The place where goodness doesn't get any better, I know I see the signs everywhere." Mal said and comes out with the dress and cardigan on.

"And this dress can't get any cuter." Audrey said coming out in a pink dress with a blue line at the top with a blue strap attached around her neck and a blue line at the bottom.

"Its you alright." Mal said then chuckled.

"I know, right? And those dresses you put on, they were so cute, weren't they?" Audrey said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't think I like them." Mal admitted.

"Great, you go on to the front and wait for me, I've got my eye on this bracelet that goes with my dresses." Audrey said and went back in to change in her signature outfit that she wore on Family Day.

"Ok." Mal said while going in and change back in her regular clothes.

* * *

At the cash register stood Marcy and Paige when their manager wanted them to check out the customers. They see the familiar Purple Headed girl they ignored on purpose with the three dresses she just tried on.

"Oh great, she's coming here." Paige says.

"Just keep refusing her and she'll go away." Marcy said.

Mal reached to the counter and puts the dresses on it then notices the same two girls she encountered before are now behind the cash register, giving her this weird look. Mal hoped that Audrey is right and tries to make peace with them.

"Look, I understand we got off the wrong and you might've had a bad day, so I forgive you. I was thinking crazy cause I thought you were trying to ignore me or something." Mal said then chuckled.

"Oh don't worry, you weren't thinking crazy." Marcy said.

"Oh ok- wait, what?" Mal said furrowing her eyebrows.

"We wanted nothing to do with you, we don't even want you in our store." Paige says.

"Excuse me?!" Mal said getting angry.

Audrey, having to be nearby, stopped and looked when she hear Mal yelled and sees what was going on.

"Look, Mal, is it? Just because you defeated your mother doesn't mean your not an evil little witch, and you wanna take over Auradon." Marcy said.

Mal gasps at what they just said to her and was starting to get really upset.

"You can parade around, acting all innocent, but you will always be what you always are, a villain!" Marcy said.

Mal's eyes went green at the last word Marcy said and glares at them with her glowing green eyes.

"Go ahead, put a curse on me, that'll just prove me right. You're never gonna fit in here because you'll be put back on the Isle where you belong." Marcy said.

Finally had enough, Audrey marches to the counter with an angry look and tries not lose her temper when she got there next to Mal.

"What's going on here?" She asks Mal calmly.

"Don't worry, Audrey, we're handling this. We were just about to tell her to get lost." Marcy said to Audrey.

"I'm sorry, what I meant to say is what is wrong with you?!" Audrey said to the girls.

"What do you mean?" Paige said.

"You can't be treating her like that, that's not how goes here!" Audrey said.

"But why? She's the villain." Paige said.

"Because she's my friend." Audrey said then puts her arm around Mal's shoulders.

"Friend?!" Marcy and Paige both said.

"But, your parents are like…enemies." Paige says.

"That doesn't mean we can't be friends and you know what? I'm ashamed that I ever liked shopping here." Audrey said.

Just then, the manager named Caitlin came when she heard Audrey yelling and investigates.

"Now what seems to be the trouble here?" Caitlin asks.

"Excuse me, Caitlin, these two are refusing my friend any type of services." Audrey said to her.

"What?" Caitlin said shocked, "Why is that?"

"They rather stand around than helping someone who's from the Isle of the Lost!" Audrey explained, "I overheard them saying that she's still a villain no matter what and always will be."

That made Caitlin turned to Marcy and Paige, who looked guilty.

"Is this true?" She asks them.

"Well…we were worried she'll steal the clothes." Marcy said.

"So we kept on ignoring her and thought she'd go away. We were trying to help." Paige said.

"That's not your decision to make! We welcome everyone who comes here with open arms. And from what I just heard, you're the ones who are the disgraces of this store, you're ruining its good name by being ignorant, and I won't be having this mess here. In my office, now!" Caitlin yelled the last word, making the girls run off.

"Wow." Mal said.

"I'm so terribly sorry about this, I had no idea my employees would act like this. I hope you can accept my dearest apologies on behalf of 'Pretty in Pink'." Caitlin said.

"Apology accepted." Mal said smiling at relief.

"And Audrey, since you've been my best customer and to really say I'm sorry, I want you girls to have those dresses you got here for free." Caitlin said.

"Really?" Mal asked.

"Yes Mal, its on the house, even cute bracelet you got, Audrey." Caitlin pointed out to the bracelet Audrey has. It was blue ovals all around with pink rings around them.

"Thank you so much, Caitlin." Audrey said.

"It's my pleasure to make sure you're satisfied." Caitlin said as she's getting bags for the clothes and bracelet.

"Hmm, this day keep on getting better." Mal said smiling.

* * *

 **Outside Auradon Mall**

The girls got out and walks to the limo that Audrey called for to drive them here. As they got closer, Mal was stopped and turned to face Audrey who looks kinda sad.

"What wrong?" Mal said.

"It's just…Mal, I'm so sorry." Audrey said with her eyes teary.

"Wow, Audrey, it's not your fault. Those girls were the ones.."

"It's not just that, it's also…they reminded me of how I was when you first came here. I was judgmental, close-minded and cruel to you. I never give you a chance and when all the stuff that CJ, Zevon and your jewel did, I still blame you. I wouldn't be friends with me either if I was still acting like that." Audrey said and tears came down her face.

With that, Mal drops the bags and takes Audrey's hands into her own, "Well, I know that you were afraid, but I really don't blame you for that. And I'm glad we're friends now, that's what's important, that we got past this and I really had fun today, even if that incident happened. But you stood up for me and that counts as a friend sticking up for another."

"We're really are friends, are we?" Audrey said with a sad smile.

"Looks like it, heh." Mal smiled.

Then Audrey hugs Mal and this time, Mal hugged back and they stay like that for a few seconds more before they picked up their bags and hurried to the limo.

* * *

 **Sunday At Noon**

Mal and Audrey were planning on meeting with their friends at the Tourney field for lunch, so they went together, with the purple dress with the lavender cardigan Mal has and the pink shirt and black jeans that Audrey got from Mal. As they turned another corner, they see Evie, Carlos, Freddie, Jay, Jane, Doug, Ben, Jordan, Lonnie, Chad and Ally on the bleachers. The whole turned to see Mal and Audrey and had they're mouths wide open at the new clothes they are wearing.

"Hey guys." Mal said.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Audrey said.

"Trust me, ghosts aren't the most surprising things in my life, but that is." Freddie said pointing out the clothes the girls got on.

"Yeah, it's like you switched fashion choices." Ally said.

"Let's just say Ursula isn't the only one who makes deals." Mal grinned.

"Yeah, Mal said she wears the dresses I picked out if I wear something she picks out." Audrey said.

"That's so cool to hear, but are you ok from what happened?" Evie asked.

Evie was the first place Mal told about what happened at the mall and Audrey does the same thing with everyone else.

"Yeah, we heard someone's giving you trouble. Ooh if I was there, they would've gone home crying." Jordan said with her teething seething.

"Well, Caitlin called and told me that after she looked at the security footage, she immediately fired Marcy and Paige, so it was all good." Audrey said.

"And someone was filming my argument, and posted it on AuraTube. It's gotten over 5 million views already." Mal said.

Ben got up and holds Mal's hand in comfort, "Mal, I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"It's ok, Ben." Mal insisted.

"No it's not, I wanted to find those girls and make them pay for the pain they caused you!" Ben said getting mad.

"Woah, I've never seen this side of you before, I like it." Mal grinned and kissed her boyfriend on his lips.

"I can't believe there's people out there who still hates us." Carlos said.

"It goes to show that not everyone's as good we thought they are." Jay said patting Carlos' back.

"But we still have to believe that we can make a difference." Lonnie said.

"You're right, Lonnie, and we will one day." Ben said.

"Right now, I'm in a mood for Italian." Chad said.

"Me too, I'm dying for some pasta." Jane said.

"And some spaghetti." Doug said winking at Evie.

"Maybe I'll have some of yours." Evie said winking back.

"Hope we don't bump heads." Doug said and he and Evie both giggled and the obvious reference.

"Ugh, you guys making me lose my appetite." Freddie said looking disgusted.

"Yeah, lets go eat before I hurl." Chad said.

"I second that." Jordan said.

Soon, everyone walked off and are heading to the front entrance to Ben's limo, with Mal and Audrey walking hand in hand of friendship.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hope you guys enjoyed reading it, I wanted to show that even some people who act good can be really rotten to the core. Plus, did you guess where the reference of the spaghetti thing came from? The hint is two dogs in love lol. Please review and remember, Have a Wicked Day!


End file.
